


Вспомнить всё

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: ... ему было необходимо видеть в любимых глазах всё их прошлое, все их воспоминания, всё, чем они были друг для друга. Тогда. Давно. В Камелоте.°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Бета:  lana_log





	

– Мерлин? Нет, милый, это просто выдуманный персонаж. Конечно, король Артур существовал в действительности, но маг – нет. Увы, магии нет, милый. – Женщина ласково растрепала волосы сына и печально улыбнулась.  
– Но мам, ведь не мог он вот просто так появиться в легендах об Артуре, что-то же наверняка было… – не сдавался мальчик.  
– Знаешь, полагаю, у него был какой-то очень мудрый советник, настолько мудрый, что людям казался колдуном. И может, у него была страсть к остроконечным шляпам. Придворный менестрель сочинил пару песен… вот тебе и легенда!

Подъехал их автобус, и мать с сыном уехали, оставляя Артура на остановке одного. Ну, или почти одного.  
На самом краешке скамейки сидел черноволосый парень, нахохлившись как замёрзший воробей. Сходства с воробьём добавлял огромных размеров пуховик, из-за которого парень казался раз в пять больше своих реальных размеров, а по выглядывающей из-под воротника шее и облачённым в потёртые джинсы ногам, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что их обладатель – существо довольно-таки тощее. Когда Артур пришёл на остановку, парень уже сидел там, так же сгорбившись, и казалось, дремал.  
Артур нахмурился и отвернулся, чтобы посмотреть, не подъезжает ли его автобус, так и на работу опоздать недолго. Автобуса на горизонте не оказалось, и взгляд Артура, как намагниченный, снова вернулся к соседу по скамейке. Было в нём что-то неуловимо знакомое, и это вселяло неясную тревогу и раздражало Артура, как слово, что вертится на языке, и которое, как ни стараешься, никак не удаётся вспомнить. Это сводит с ума, становится навязчивой идеей, и пока не выяснишь, что это за слово, не обрести тебе покоя, всем нам знакомо это ощущение, не правда ли?  
Внезапно из-за угла выехал Харлей, и «воробышек», как окрестил его про себя Артур, встрепенулся и вскинул голову, тревожно распахивая глаза. Что? На мгновение Артуру показалось, будто из-под ресниц парня полыхнуло золотом… должно быть, показалось. Впрочем, выяснить это не представилось возможным, ибо едва кучерявый здоровяк на байке, не задерживаясь, проследовал мимо, юноша вновь закрыл глаза, опуская голову на грудь. Тут подоспел автобус Артура, и он нехотя поднялся, сам не зная почему, оглядываясь на незнакомца. Нет, похоже, это был не его маршрут, со странным осадком сожаления, будто он что-то упустил, Артур сел в автобус. 

– Подвезти домой? – услышал Мерлин знакомый до боли голос. Да, когда идёшь с кем-то, бок о бок, через века, его голос въедается в подкорку мозга.  
– На этой твоей тарахтелке? Нет уж, уволь. Я лучше тут ещё чутка посижу и как-нибудь своим ходом доберусь, – ответил он, поднимая насмешливый взгляд на длинного худощавого до крайности белобрысого парня.  
– «Чутка»! – фыркнул Айтуза. – Нахватался у братьев Винчестеров. И как ты только эту ересь смотришь?  
– Ну, Артуру очень нравится, я решил, стоит глянуть, хоть ознакомиться, и знаешь, затянуло! – Мерлин застенчиво улыбнулся, словно извиняясь.  
Айтуза посерьёзнел и с минуту просто изучающее смотрел на друга.  
– Что-то, похоже, в этот раз ты совсем раскис. Плохо дело, да?  
– В этот раз он слишком похож на… на _него_ , понимаешь?  
Далеко не всякое воплощение Артура было по душе Мерлину. Некоторые вызывали в нём откровенную неприязнь, и их проще было игнорировать, просто продолжая жить, в ожидании того самого. Сложнее дело обстояло с теми, которые напоминали Мерлину _его_ Артура. С некоторыми, не удержавшись, он знакомился, иногда они даже становились друзьями, и вот это уже было больно. Потому что, каким бы славным и замечательным ни был этот очередной Артур, как бы сильна ни была его привязанность к Мерлину, тот был для него только… вот этим: немного неуклюжим странным лопоухим юношей. А Мерлину этого было недостаточно. Он хотел… нет, ему было необходимо видеть в любимых глазах всё их прошлое, все их воспоминания, всё, чем они были друг для друга. Тогда. Давно. В Камелоте.  
С этим Артуром Мерлин столкнулся в отделении скорой помощи, куда привёз старушку-соседку, свалившуюся с лестницы. Конечно, он с лёгкостью мог исцелить женщину при помощи магии, но это почти наверняка навлекло бы на него крупные неприятности, а посему он лишь колдонул исподтишка, приглушая боль, и предложил отвезти её в больницу.  
– Простите, не могли бы Вы мне помочь, этой женщине требуется осмотр врача. – Парень в униформе медбрата обернулся и… это был он! Сердце Мерлина остановилось на секунду и рвануло как бешенное вскачь. «Будь _им_ , прошу, будь тем самым, пожалуйста, я не могу больше один!» – взмолился он про себя. Артур ответил ему неузнающим, профессионально заботливым взглядом, но Мерлин не хотел сдаваться, не на этот раз. Он остался в приёмном и втихаря всю смену наблюдал за Артуром, никогда ещё ни в ком из прежних его воплощений он не видел так много от своего короля – столько искренней заботы о других, о тех, кто нуждается в помощи.  
Мерлин начал незаметно следить за парнем: выяснил, где тот живёт, чем занимается помимо работы – секция фехтования, подумать только! И чем дольше продолжалась эта слежка, тем сильнее становилась убеждённость Мерлина: это он! Да, Килгарра предупреждал, что это должно произойти само собой, когда настанет момент, очередной Артур просто всё вспомнит, что не во власти Мерлина как-то повлиять на это, и тем не менее. Тем не менее, он не мог не следовать за ним тенью, с минуты на минуту ожидая, что вот, сейчас он посмотрит на него и произнесёт его имя, убеждая себя, что ему просто нужно время. Он же чувствовал это!  
Или, может, тоска по Артуру, тому настоящему, с которым столько было пройдено и пережито, который знал его вдоль и поперёк, который в самом конце завещал ему никогда не меняться… веками копившаяся тоска по нему хлынула через край, накрывая с головой, не позволяя дышать. И единственным лекарством оказалась надежда. Ослепляющая и опасная, но он позволил ей захватить своё сердце, потому что она была последним средством не пойти ко дну.  
Может быть и так, но сейчас он не хотел думать об этом. И уж точно не хотел давать никаких объяснений этому чёртову скептику-альбиносу.

– Что ж, как знаешь. Только не надейся слишком сильно, – болезненно поморщившись, посоветовал Айтуза и направился к своему верному ХД.  
– Не буду, – ворчливо буркнул Мерлин.  
– Я просто вижу, как ты скрестил пальцы в кармане! – с упрёком бросил на ходу Айтуза, даже не оборачиваясь.  
– Иди к чёрту! – прошептал Мерлин, уткнувшись в воротник.  
– И я всё слышал! – долетело до него с расстояния, на котором человеческое ухо уж точно не в состоянии уловить шёпот. Впрочем, скорее всего, Айтуза просто угадал.

– Артур! Быстренько приведи в порядок третью перевязочную! Там мумию только что вывернуло, а у нас множественная травма на подходе! – рявкнула начальница, она же, сестра Артура, отрывая его от первого за день и, как он наивно считал, вполне заслуженного стаканчика кофе.  
– Множественная? – взвыл он. – Что там случилось, нашествие марсиан?  
– Неа, всего лишь небольшая разборка, вампиры против пиратов. Пираты вроде победили.  
– Грёбанный Хэллоуин! Ненавижу!  
– Держись, братишка! Знаешь ведь, «saving people... family buisness”* – это наша жизнь! – ободряюще подмигнула ему сестра, и учитывая, что она руководила отделом скорой помощи в больнице, где сам Артур работал медбратом, а их отец был главврачом, слова её были чистой правдой.  
– Знаю, зануда! Но один день в году я предпочёл бы вторую часть – «hunting things», можно, а? – жалобно посмотрел он вслед убегающей встречать раненых вампиров сестре.  
Денёк выдался вполне себе традиционно безумный, так что, когда, казалось, бесконечная смена Артура, завершилась, он пулей вылетел из родного отделения скорой и метнулся к автобусной остановке. За всей дневной суетой он и думать забыл о странном пареньке, что привлёк его внимание утром, но когда, выйдя из автобуса, он бросил усталый взгляд на противоположную сторону улицы и увидел на скамейке остановки знакомый силуэт… что за чёрт! Он там что, весь день просидел? Он вообще живой ещё? Холодрыга ведь, мороз почти!  
Артур, наплевав на правила, помчался через дорогу на красный свет, кто-то просигналил, посылая ему проклятия, ну и пусть, зато вот он уже рядом. Без лишних церемоний, Артур обхватил лицо парня ладонями – господи, щёки совершенно ледяные!  
– Эй! Ну-ка не дури! Даже не думай мне тут помирать! – парень мучительно застонал и вдруг распахнул глаза, окатив Артура синевой расфокусированного взгляда. – Давай, приятель, ну же, посмотри на меня, всё будет путём, сейчас я тебя в больницу отвезу… чтоб её!  
– В-вспомни, пожалуйста! Вспомни меня… нас! – всхлипнул тот едва слышно.  
– Эээээ, да ты бредишь, дружок, сейчас, словлю такси, – Артур хотел было прислонить безвольно повисшее на нём тело к спинке скамейки, но парень неожиданно крепко вцепился в него и дёрнул на себя.  
– Ну что ж ты за осёл тупой! – отчаянно зло прошипел он ему прямо в лицо. Артур слегка ошалел от такого хамства.  
– Чё? Да как ты… Да кто ты вообще такой?!

– _Кем ты себя возомнил? Ты что, король?  
–Нет, я его сын!_

_– Просто держи меня… не отпускай!  
– Нет… не оставляй меня, Артур! _

– Мерлин?..

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
*цитаты из Сверхъестественного.


End file.
